Duda & Janda
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN HAPPY KAIHUN DAYS Choco milk couple event #904 #0904 #kaihun #sekai #happykaihunday #happy94days #chocomilkcouple " aku ini seorang janda beranak satu. " sehun. " apa salahnya aku juga seorang duda. " jongin. Mohon reviewnya


DUDA DAN JANDA

Pairing : KaiHun

Rating : Semi M

Warning : Ini GS ya. Ga tau kenapa feelnya lebih dapat saat ini dibikin GS.

Mencoba sedikit keluar dari jalur aman untuk ngetik nih ff, happy KaiHunDays, 94Days, BearBunnyDays, baby n mantu kesayangan. Berharap sampe seterusnya KaiHun akan selalu bersama. Amin... Dan alur nich FF so pasti cepet yaa karena oneshoot kalo mw alur lambat so pasti chapter jd jangan protes kalo alurnya cepet yeee.

Killa8894

.

.

Seharusnya pagi ini Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan penuh kebahagiaan, seharusnya ia juga merayakan anniversary pernikahannya yang ke empat pagi ini, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Tak ada perayaan atau apapun lagi hari ini, karena dirinya yang resmi menjadi seorang janda sejak kemarin.

Sehun tahu ia tidak boleh mengeluh ataupun bersedih demi buah hatinya yang untungnya menjadi hak asuh dirinya. Namun mengingat perselingkuhan mantan suaminya dan ucapan suaminya usai persidangan membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

' Aku bosan denganmu. Bagaimana aku bisa betah dirumah kalau aku memiliki istri sepertimu. '

Ya, Sehun harus mengakui, sejak melahirkan Taera, ia memang jarang memiliki waktu untuk memoles diri, tubuhnya pun mengalami kenaikan berat badan yang lumayan drastis karena jarang berolahraga. Waktunya memang banyak tersita untuk mengurus buah hatinya dan juga rumah tangga. Sehun dan Minho memang tidak memiliki asisten rumah tangga, karena itu semuanya dilakukan sendiri oleh Sehun, penghasilan Minho yang tidak terlalu besar menjadi alasan pria itu untuk tidak memiliki seorang asisten rumah tangga dan Sehun tidak mengeluh karenanya. Namun ternyata kesibukannya mengurus anak dan juga rumah hingga agak mengabaikan penampilan menjadi alasan perselingkuhan Minho dan perceraian mereka.

" Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh... sial kau Choi Minho... " maki Sehun, ia melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatnya dengan frustasi. Setelah merasa cukup meratapi nasibnya, Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirimkan pesan pada Kyungsoo sahabatnya, untuk menemuinya di starbuck yang ada di sebuah mal dekat dengan rumahnya. Sehun rasa ia membutuhkan sahabatnya itu sekarang untuk membantunya menentukan langkah masa depannya bersama Taera.

Sehun yang sampai lebih dulu dibandingkan Kyungsoo segera memesan minuman lalu memilih meja dekat jendela di pojokan. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa seorang anak laki laki yang belum pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya. Setelah cipika cipiki Kyungsoo langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sehun, di ikuti bocah laki laki itu.

" Kau mau pesan apa Kyung. Hari ini aku yang traktir. "

Kyungsoo mengambil buku menu dan tak lama kemudian menyebutkan pesanannya dan juga pesanan untuk anak laki laki itu.

" Dia siapa Kyung? " tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Oh, ini... " Kyungsoo menoleh ke sampingnya dan kemudian tersenyum. " Dia keponakanku, anak Jongin oppa. Namanya Kim Taeoh. " Kyungsoo menyentuh pelan tangan anak laki laki itu. " Ayo kenalan dulu dengan aunty. " Ucapnya pelan.

Anak laki-laki itu mendongak, menatap Sehun. kemudian tersenyum manis. " Kim Taeoh imnida. " Ucapnya sopan.

" Ah, dia tampan sekali. " Puji Sehun.

" Huh, asal kau tahu saja dia itu hobi sekali makan. " Sahut Kyungsoo. " Taera mana? Tadinya aku pikir ingin memperkenalkan Taeoh pada Taera, siapa tahu mereka bisa berteman. "

" Taera sedang bersama neneknya. Dan... kenapa anak oppamu bisa ikut denganmu Kyung? Di mana ibunya? "

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. " Istri Jongin oppa meninggal saat usia Taeoh baru tiga bulan, kecelakaan. "

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa bercerai dengan pria sialan itu dan siapa orang yang menjadi selingkuhannya. Kau bilang di telepon kemarin kalau aku mengenalnya. "

Sehun terdiam sejenak, sebelum berdehem pelan. " Dia Taemin, Kyung... "

" What? " Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tak percaya. Taemin? Bukankah dia juga merupakan salah satu sahabat karib Sehun selain dirinya, tapi kenapa bisa?

" Kau pasti terkejutkan? Begitu juga aku. " Sehun tersenyum pahit.

" Ceritakan semuanya padaku. " Ucap Kyungsoo sesaat setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya dan Taeoh.

Lalu mengalirlah cerita Sehun mulai dari ia yang pergi ke kantor Minho dan kemudian memergoki percintaan panas Minho dan Taemin hingga perceraian mereka kemarin.

Kyungsoo segera berpindah duduk ke sebelah Sehun dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Sehun tersenyum miris dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. " Sepertinya ucapanmu bulan lalu itu memang benar Kyung, karena aku gendut makanya Minho selingkuh. Harusnya aku lebih bisa merawat tubuhku setelah menikah, dan bukan menjadi gendut seperti ini. Minho pasti malu kalau jalan dengan istri yang gendut sepertiku. " Tangis Sehun pecah saat ia ingat tubuh ramping Taemin.

Pletak

" Aww... "

" Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Sehuna, memang Minhonya saja yang brengsek. Tapi kamu memang harus diet sekarang, kurusin tuh badan agar si brengsek itu menyesal telah melepasmu. Kau tau, dirimu itu bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari Taemin. " Kyungsoo memperhatikan penampilan Sehun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kayaknya kita juga harus make over penampilanmu, Sehuna. "

" Buat apa aku kurus kalau tetap saja aku menjadi janda. " Sehun cemberut, dengan kasar ia menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya.

" Tentu saja untuk dirimu sendiri, bodoh. Kalau kau cantik dan seksi, akan lebih mudah nantinya mencari ayah baru untuk Taera. Umurmu masih dua puluh lima tahun, masa depanmu masih panjang. Kau juga masih bisa memberikan adik untuk Taera nantinya. " Sahut Kyungsoo ketus. " Dan yang paling penting, Minho akan menyesal telah melepasmu karena penampilan barumu itu. "

Giliran Sehun yang sekarang menjitak kening Kyungsoo. " Kau pikir semudah itu memberikan ayah baru untuk Taera. Demi Tuhan Kyung, aku bahkan baru sehari bercerai dengan Minho. "

" Ya, tak ada salahnya mencoba kan Hunna... "

" Memangnya kamu yakin Minho akan menyesal melihatku berubah? Aku rasa tidak, Kyung. Taemin bahkan lebih seksi dariku. "

" Itukan karena kamu gendut, bodoh. Taemin hanya menang ditubuh kurusnya saja, sisanya kau pemenangnya. Kau punya bokong dan dada yang montok, sedangkan dia apa? kerempeng begitu. "

Pletakk

" Jangan bicara seperti itu di depan anak kecil. " Sehun melirik ke arah Taeoh yang masih asyik memakan cakenya.

" Sudah aku bilang kan, Taeoh tidak akan peduli pada apa pun saat ada makanan di depannya. " Ucap Kyungsoo. " Jadi, kau mau janji padaku untuk diet? "

Sehun mengangguk. " Kau harus membantuku, Kyung. "

" Pasti. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan? Kau kan juga butuh uang untuk biaya hidup. "

" Mungkin aku akan kembali mengurus toko bunga seperti yang aku lakukan dulu sebelum menikah dengan Minho. " Sahut Sehun.

" Daddy... "

" Huh.. " Kyungsoo tampak terkejut saat tiba tiba Taeoh berteriak. Cepat cepat wanita cantik itu menoleh ke arah pintu kafe dan segera bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria berbadan tinggi tegap, pria itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang tiga kancing teratasnya di biarkan terbuka menampilkan dada bidangnya yang seksi dan tak lupa sebuah kaca mata bertengger manis di atas hidungnya yang tak terlalu mancung. Pria itu terlihat begitu menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di dalam kafe saat ia berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

" Daddy.. " Taeoh tersenyum lebar dikursinya saat akhirnya pria tampan itu berhenti tepat disampingnya dan menunduk untuk mencium keningnya.

" Anak daddy tidak nakal kan saat bersama aunty? " suara pria itu terdengar berat dan seksi menurut Sehun.

" Tidak, Taeoh tidak nakal kok daddy. " Sahut Taeoh antusias.

" Anak pintar. " Pria itu mengelus surai anaknya dengan lembut sebelum duduk di kursi tempat Kyungsoo pertama kali duduk tadi.

" Oppa kenapa kemari? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Aku khawatir kalau Taeoh akan merepotkanmu. " Perhatian pria itu terfokus pada Sehun yang kebetulan juga tengah mencuri pandang padanya.

" Ah, oppa kenalkan ini sahabatku, Oh Sehun. Sehuna, ini oppaku, Kim Jongin. "

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan ragu ragu Sehun menyambutnya, hanya sebentar karena Sehun kembali cepat cepat menarik tangannya. " Kyung, sepertinya aku harus pulang, sebentar lagi jam makan siang, Taera pasti akan menangis kalau aku belum membuatkan makanan untuknya. " Ucap Sehun.

" Ah, baiklah. Oh ya Sehun, jangan lupa besok, kita akan memulai programnya. "

Sehun mengangguk, dan setelah berpamitan pada Jongin dan mencium sekilas pipi Taeoh, Sehunpun bergegas pulang.

" Dia yang kau bilang baru cerai itu? " tanya Jongin, sepeninggal Sehun.

" Cantik bukan? " tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk sekilas. " Taeoh- ya kau mau ikut daddy ke kantor? "

Taeoh menatap ke arah Kyungsoo sebentar lalu beralih pada ayahnya. " Kyungie aunty ikut tidak daddy? " tanyanya.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aku harus menemui Suho oppa setelah ini, maaf. " Ucapnya.

" Aku mengerti. " Sahut Jongin. " Nah, Taeoh... Kyung aunty tidak bisa ikut. Jadi kau mau ke kantor daddy atau ikut Kyung aunty? "

" Ikut daddy saja. " Jawab Taeoh.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengusap area mulut anaknya yang kotor terkena remah kue. " Anak pintar. Ayo kita pergi. "

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah kakaknya yang pergi dengan Taeoh digendongannya. Ia menghela napas lelah, sudah hampir lima tahun sejak kematian istri kakaknya dan Jongin tetap saja sendiri, apa ia harus mencarikan jodoh untuk kakaknya itu agar Jongin tidak lagi kerepotan mengurus pekerjaan dan Taeoh? Atau haruskah ia menjodohkan Jongin dengan Sehun? Duda dan janda bukan hal yang salah kan? Kyungsoo tersenyum merasa itu adalah ide yang sangat brilian dan ia harus mendekatkan keduanya, bagaimanapun caranya.

Sehun pikir setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria tampan itu, namun di sinilah ia sekarang, sedang makan siang bersama dengan putrinya dan juga Jongin dan Taeoh, tentunya ada Kyungsoo juga disana. Wanita itulah yang mengusulkan pada Sehun untuk makan siang di restoran keluarga ini dan Sehun hanya mengiyakan tanpa tahu kalau Kyungsoo juga sudah janjian dengan kakaknya.

Suasana agak canggung bagi Sehun karena ia sebelumnya tidak mengenal sama sekali kakak dari Kyungsoo itu, selama ia bersahabat hampir sepuluh tahun dengan wanita itu, Sehun sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Jongin saat ia sekedar mampir atau menginap di rumahnya. Jadi wajar saja bukan kalau ia canggung dengan kehadiran pria itu.

" Kau yakin hanya makan dengan itu, Sehuna? "

Sehun mendongak untuk menoleh pada Jongin yang tengah menunjuk ke arah salad yang dipesannya. " Ah, iya oppa. "

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. " Apa kau tidak kelaparan? "

" Sehunie sedang diet, oppa. " Ucap Kyungsoo santai. " Karena itu ia mengurangi porsi makannya. "

" Huh? " Jongin memperhatikan tubuh Sehun dengan teliti, hingga yang ditatap terlihat agak risih. " Tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu, kenapa harus diet. " Komentarnya.

" Oppa mungkin salah lihat, ini terlalu gendut. " Ucap Sehun gugup.

" Tidak, kau hanya kelihatan lebih berisi, tapi itu tak masalah asal kau sehat. Kesehatan lebih penting dari pada sekedar menguruskan badan. " Jongin mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut Sehun yang duduk tepat disampingnya. " Diet boleh tapi setidaknya kau harus tetap makan nasi. " Ucapnya lagi.

Meski canggung, Sehun tetap membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Jongin.

Suara tepuk tangan dari arah belakang, membuat Sehun buru buru menelan makanannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tubuhnya langsung kaku saat menyadari siapa yang bertepuk tangan itu.

" Wah, kau hebat juga ya Sehun, hanya satu bulan bercerai denganku kau sudah punya kekasih lagi. "

Sehun meremas ujung kaos yang dipakainya, lalu menunduk. Ia melirik pada anaknya yang hanya menatap polos ke arah mantan suaminya itu. Taera memang tidak dekat dengan Minho karena Minho jarang bersamanya karena itu ia nampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kehadiran ayahnya.

" Kau harus hati hati Sehuna, sebentar lagi dia juga akan bosan denganmu. Memangnya ada laki laki yang tulus mencintaimu karena tubuhmu yang gendut itu. " kali ini Taemin yang bicara.

Kyungsoo menggeram ditempatnya, wanita itu sudah ingin membalas ucapan Taemin sebelum ia terdiam saat Jongin yang sedari tadi masih asyik makan kini ikut berpaling dan menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan tenang.

" Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat betapa baiknya Sehun. Cinta tak hanya dipandang dari tampilan fisik semata, tetapi hatinya lah yang lebih penting. Untuk apa tampilan luar cantik kalau di dalamnya hanya berisi sampah busuk. " Ucap Jongin.

Taemin ternganga, bukan hanya karena mendengar ucapan Jongin, tapi juga karena ketampanan pria itu. Sial, bagaimana bisa Sehun bertemu dengan namja setampan itu?

" Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu itu, kau akan malu saat orang orang memandang rendah dirimu karena kau jalan dengan wanita gendut seperti itu. " ucap Minho sinis.

" Untuk apa malu, Sehunie cantik kok. Kurasa orang orang justru akan iri dengannya. " Sahut Jongin kalem. " Dan dari pada itu, bukankah kau mantan suami Sehun? kalian sudah bercerai dan kenapa kau tetap memperhatikannya? Apa kau yang mengatakan fisik itu begitu penting tetap tak bisa move on dari tubuh berisi milik Sehun? "

Ucapan yang telak, karena Minho terlihat tak bisa berkata kata lagi. Namja itu langsung menarik tangan Taemin untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

" Terima kasih, oppa. " Ucap Sehun lirih.

" Tak masalah. " Sahut Jongin. " Aku benci dengan orang yang memandang rendah fisik orang lain, seakan akan ia adalah manusia yang paling sempurna. " Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, sebersit perasaan senang timbul di dalam hatinya, namun cepat cepat ia menepis itu. Ia tak boleh menyukai kakak dari sahabatnya. Jongin memang orang yang baik dan ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau ada wanita lain yang diperlakukan sama seperti dirinya saat Jongin ada disana. Sehun tidak boleh berharap pada Jongin. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, ia tak bisa menepis begitu saja rasa kagumnya pada pria itu dan menurut nurani Sehun ini tidak bagus karena bisa saja seiring kebersamaan mereka, Sehun akan jatuh cinta padanya. Satu satunya jalan adalah hanya dengan menghindari pertemuan dengan pria itu lagi.

" Aunty... Taeoh juga mau itu. "

Sehun menoleh pada Taeoh yang menatap iri padanya yang menyuapi Taera ice cream. " Taeoh mau? " tanya Sehun lembut.

Taeoh dengan cepat mengangguk. " Aunty yang suapi. " Ucapnya polos.

Mendengar itu Jongin segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengangkat tubuh Taeoh untuk duduk di bekas tempatnya duduk tadi, agar Sehun lebih mudah menyuapi anaknya.

Sehun menatap putrinya dan mengelus surainya dengan lembut. " Taera makan berdua dengan oppa ya, tidak apa apa kan sayang? "

" Oppa... " ucap Taera lalu tersenyum lebar pada Taeoh.

" Bagus, anak mama memang pintar. " Puji Sehun.

" Taeoh juga pintal.. " ucap Taeoh tak mau kalah.

" Iya, Taeoh juga pintar. " Secara bergantian Sehun menyuapi kedua anak kecil, tanpa sadar dua pasang mata terus mengawasinya.

Jongin menatap interaksi Sehun dan anaknya dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang dibibirnya. Sehun begitu keibuan, bahkan ia bisa memperlakukan anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wanita itu terlihat begitu tulus, berbeda dengan wanita wanita lain yang selama ini mendekatinya hanya karena wajahnya dan juga hartanya, mereka terkesan sok mencari perhatian dengan mendekati anaknya. Tapi Sehun berbeda, wanita itu tidak berusaha menarik perhatiannya, sedari tadi ia hanya fokus pada anaknya dan juga Taeoh. Akhirnya, setelah hampir lima tahun, ia menemukan seseorang tepat untuknya.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh arti, sepertinya semuanya akan berjalan dengan lebih lancar setelah ini.

Tak mudah bagi Sehun untuk menghindar dari seorang Kim Jongin, karena Kyungsoo selalu berusaha mendekatkan mereka, entah apa tujuannya. Namun, sejauh ini Sehun selalu bisa mengelak pertemuannya dengan Jongin. Ia tidak ingin perasaan kagumnya pada pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu akan semakin berkembang kalau ia terus berada di dekatnya. Karena itu, Sehun memilih lebih banyak berada di rumah, bahkan toko bunganya ia serahkan sepenuhnya kepada pegawainya untuk mengurusnya.

Tetapi tak selamanya Sehun bisa menghindari Jongin, karena malam ini, Jongin tiba tiba saja menelponnya dengan suara yang begitu panik, Sehun bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan dari mana Jongin mendapatkan nomor telponnya.

" Aku mohon Sehuna, bantu aku. Kyungsoo sedang menemani suaminya ke luar kota dan Taeoh benar benar rewel tidak mau meminum obatnya, walau aku sudah memaksanya. Aku pikir mungkin sebagai seorang ibu kau bisa membujuknya. "

" Tapi... "

" Aku mohon kali ini saja Sehuna, kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku, aku akan mengurung diriku di dalam ruang kerjaku dan kau bisa mengurus Taeoh sebentar. Aku sungguh tidak tahu lagi mau meminta bantuan siapa, orang tuaku tidak berada di sini. "

Ya, Sehun tahu. Orang tua Jongin memang tidak menetap di kota ini lagi setelah Kyungsoo menikah. " Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. " Putus Sehun, ia tak tega juga mendengar nada putus asa di suara Jongin.

" Aku akan menjemputmu. "

" Tidak perlu, aku akan menelpon taksi. Oppa jaga Taeoh saja. "

" Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan pintu depan tidak terkunci, agar kau bisa langsung masuk. "

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk tiba di apartemen milik Jongin, seperti kata Jongin di telpon, pintu depan tidak terkunci dan Sehun langsung masuk, mengunci pintu dan kemudian berjalan dengan langkah hati hati memasuki ruangan. Ia meletakkan tas berisi keperluan Taera di atas meja dan dengan tetap menggendong Taera, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka.

Jongin ada di sana, hanya dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos hitam, rambutnya terlihat begitu berantakan. Jongin terlihat begitu kacau dan seksi di mata Sehun.

" Oh, kau sudah datang. " Jongin segera bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Taeoh.

" Bagaimana demamnya? " tanya Sehun langsung.

" Masih belum turun, kata dokter Taeoh harus meminum obatnya, namun aku tak bisa membujuknya. Dia begitu keras kepala. " Gumam Jongin, mengacak rambutnya lagi.

" Biar aku yang coba membujuknya. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin melirik pada Taera yang tertidur di gendongan Sehun. " Aku akan menidurkan Taera di kamarku. Kau pasti kerepotan kalau harus terus mengendongnya. "

Sehun mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongin mengambil alih Taera dari gendongannya. Setelah memastikan Jongin keluar dari kamar, Sehun segera menghampiri Taeoh yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

" Aunty... " gumam Taeoh lemah.

Sehun tersenyum lembut dan segera mengusap kening Taeoh yang terasa panas. " Ya, sayang. Taeoh sudah makan? "

Taeoh mengedipkan matanya. " Taeoh tidak mau makan. "

" Jangan begitu sayang, Taeoh harus makan agar cepat sehat, mau aunty buatkan bubur tidak? " tawar Sehun.

Taeoh mengangguk sekilas. Dan Sehun segera bergegas keluar kamar menuju dapur, apartemen yang Jongin tempati tidak begitu luas hingga mudah saja bagi Sehun untuk menemukan dimana letak dapurnya.

" Kau sedang apa? "

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jongin yang tengah menatapnya. " Membuatkan bubur untuk Taeoh, dia belum makan bukan? "

" Ya, aku tak bisa membuatkan bubur untuknya tadi, aku ingin membelinya keluar tapi Taeoh melarangku untuk pergi. " Gumam Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Oh ya Sehuna, kau bisa sekalian membuatkan susu untuk Taera, dia terbangun dan bilang ingin minum susu. "

" Aku akan membuatkannya. " Sehun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jongin menuju ruang tamu, mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di atas meja tadi dan membawa botol susu milik Taera.

" Aku lupa membawa susunya, ku harap Taeoh punya persediaan di sini. " Ucap Sehun.

" Ambil saja di dalam lemari. " Ucap Jongin, pria itu duduk di kursi ruang makan dan memperhatikan kegiatan Sehun. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, saat menyadari Sehun lebih kurus dari sebulan yang lalu saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Apa dia diet ketat ?

" Ini susunya. " Sehun menyerahkan botol susu itu di hadapan Jongin. " Taera tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum kau menepuk nepuk bokongnya. " Tambahnya lagi.

" Baiklah, akan aku lakukan. " Ucap Jongin sembari mengambil botol susu itu dan bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk menemui Taera.

Sehun menyusul tak lama kemudian, dengan semangkuk bubur di dalam nampan dan juga segelas air putih. Ia menengok anaknya yang kembali tertidur dengan Jongin yang memeluknya, tersenyum sekilas sebelum berbelok masuk ke kamar tempat Taeoh berada.

" Aunty... " Taeoh memandang ke arah Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun yang paham segera meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakas dan segera memeluk Taeoh.

" Taeoh lindu mommy... " Bisik Taeoh.

Sehun mencium kening Taeoh yang terasa panas dan memeluknya kembali. " Mommy Taeoh sudah tenang di syurga sana sayang. "

" Taeoh ingin punya mommy, Taeoh ingin disayang mommy, Taeoh ingin belmain dengan mommy, daddy selalu pelgi kelja dan jalang di lumah. "

Sehun mengusap punggung Taeoh dengan perasaan sedih, anak ini pasti begitu kesepian. " Suatu saat Taeoh pasti akan punya mommy baru yang menyayangi Taeoh, karena itu Taeoh harus sabar dan penurut sama daddy, tidak boleh bandel. "

" Tapi Taeoh ingin aunty yang jadi mommy balu Taeoh... "

Sehun terdiam sejenak, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" Taeoh makan ya, nanti buburnya dingin, setelah itu minum obat. Taeoh harus sembuh dulu baru memikirkan mommy lagi. "

Kali ini Taeoh mengangguk tidak membantah apa yang di ucapkan Sehun.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam mengurus Taeoh, akhirnya anak itu tertidur juga. Sehun melepaskan sweater yang sedari tadi di pakainya, menyisakan kaos putih berlengan pendek yang dipakainya dan juga celana jeans. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tetap terikat, udara cukup panas saat ini.

" Taeoh sudah tidur? " Jongin bertanya tanpa menoleh. Pria itu tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah saat Sehun duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya.

" Iya, dia juga sudah meminum obatnya. " Sahut Sehun. wanita cantik itu menoleh ke arah jam di dinding. Sudah pukul sebelas malam ternyata.

" Kau dan Taera menginap saja di sini. "

" Tapi... "

" Kau bisa tidur di kamarku bersama Taera, aku akan tidur dengan Taeoh nanti. " Ucap Jongin tegas.

Sehun terdiam. Tak bisa membantah lagi.

" Sehuna... "

" Hmm... "

" Kenapa kau menghindariku sebulan ini? "

Sehun menunduk sebentar. " Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. " Gumamnya, ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah cantik Sehun. " Aku mendengar ucapan Taeoh tadi... "

Sehun terdiam, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti ucapan mana yang dimaksud Jongin.

" Dan aku telah memikirkannya. " Lanjut Jongin.

" Oppa... "

" Maukah kau mencobanya denganku Sehuna? " tanya Jongin.

" Kita baru dua kali bertemu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Karena itu aku bertanya apa kau mau mencobanya denganku, kita bisa bersama untuk lebih memahami karakter masing masing sebelum melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan. "

" Aku janda dengan seorang anak. " Gumam Sehun.

" Apa bedanya denganku, aku juga duda dengan seorang anak. " Sahut Jongin.

" Aku gendut oppa, bagaimana kalau kau bosan denganku dan kemudian meninggalkanku. Oppa mungkin seorang duda, tapi oppa tampan dan kaya, pasti akan banyak orang yang mengantri untuk memilikimu. Lebih baik oppa pikirkan lagi... "

" Sehuna. " Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan lembut. " Gendut atau kurus tak ada bedanya untukku. Yang ku cari adalah wanita yang kuat, wanita yang tegar dan wanita yang mau menerimaku dan Taeoh apa adanya, bukan karena fisik atau hartaku seperti yang kebanyakan wanita diluaran sana inginkan, tapi wanita yang benar benar bisa menyayangi dan mencintai kami dengan tulus. Sejauh ini, meski kita baru dua kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku bisa melihat Taeoh juga merasakan itu terhadapmu. "

" Oppa... " Sehun menatap Jongin dengan haru.

" Kita jalani ini pelan pelan Sehuna, tolong jangan menghindariku, biarkan aku dan Taeoh hadir dalam hidupmu. " Jongin menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Pria tampan itu tersenyum saat merasakan Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Kehidupannya mungkin akan berubah mulai dari sekarang.

" Tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke salon Sehunie.. " Kyungsoo menatap takjub pada Sehun yang pagi ini menelponnya dan meminta untuk menemaninya ke salon.

Sehun mendengus kesal. " Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk merubah penampilanku waktu itu? "

" Iya sih. "

" Ayo Kyung, setelah ini aku harus belanja dan masak. "

" Kau mau memasak makanan untuk Taeoh dan Jongin oppa lagi? " tanya Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memang sudah tahu tentang hubungan kakaknya dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk.

" Cieee... calon kakak ipar yang baik nih. "

" Kyuuunggg... " rengek Sehun menahan malu. Hubungannya dengan Jongin memang sudah berjalan beberapa bulan dan selama ini Sehun semakin jatuh hati pada pria itu. Jongin orangnya perhatian dan juga sederhana. Sehun menyukai itu.

" Baiklah baiklah princess, ayo kita pergi. " Ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

Setelah pergi ke salon dan kemudian belanja keperluan rumah, Sehun kembali ke rumahnya dan mulai menyiapkan makanan yang ingin ia bawa ke kantor kekasihnya itu.

" Mama... " Taera masuk ke dapur dengan membawa boneka pororo yang dibelikan Jongin untuknya. " Tae ingin beltemu papa... "

Sehun tersenyum pada putrinya itu dan membungkukkan badan untuk mencium keningnya. " Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu papa, anak mama yang cantik main dengan pororo dulu ya, setelah mama selesai masak kita akan ke kantor papa. "

" Asyiiikkkk... " Taera meloncat kegirangan sebelum berlari keluar dari area dapur.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anaknya yang akhir akhir ini memang menjadi sangat dekat dengan Jongin dan Taeoh. Taera bahkan menuruti keinginan Jongin untuk memanggilnya papa, sepertinya putrinya itu memang sudah menyukai kekasihnya tersebut.

Setelah mengganti baju rumahannya dengan kaos putih yang pas badan dan juga celana jeans biru ketatnya, Sehun memasukkan rantang makanan itu ke dalam ransel yang dibawanya. " Taera mau mama gendong atau jalan saja sayang? " tanya Sehun pada putrinya yang tampil cantik dengan dress bunga berwarna merah muda.

Taera menggeleng. " Kata papa, Tae sudah belat dan Tae tidak boleh minta gendong mama lagi. "

Sehun tersenyum. " Kalau begitu sini mama gandeng. " Sehun segera meraih tangan anaknya dan menggenggamnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar dari rumah. Namun sebelum Sehun meminta satpam yang berjaga di depan untuk mencarikan taksi, Jongin lebih dulu menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau ia ada di rumah saat ini, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah kekasihnya itu saja.

" Taera, kita ke rumah papa ya, papa ternyata sudah ada di rumah. "

Taera hanya mengangguk. " Oppa juga ada mama? "

" Ne, Taeoh oppa juga ada. "

" Tae mau main dengan oppa. " Ucap Taera.

" Nanti ya sayang, sekarang kita jalan dulu. " Ucap Sehun.

Belum lagi Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

" Sehun? "

Sehun menoleh dan wajahnya langsung berubah datar saat tahu kalau itu adalah Taemin, mantan sahabatnya.

" Mau apa kau memanggilku? "

" Sehun, ini ternyata benar kau? " tanya Taemin tak percaya.

" Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa? " Sehun balik bertanya.

Taemin menatap penampilan Sehun dengan seksama, tubuh Sehun terlihat begitu langsing dan seksi dengan beberapa bagian yang padat dan menonjol di tempat yang tepat, wajahnya begitu cantik dengan make up tipis dan rambutnya yang dulu berwarna hitam dan kurang terawat kini sudah berwarna brown dengan poni yang cantik. Sehun benar benar telah berubah.

" Operasi plastik di mana kau? " tanya Taemin.

Sehun mendengus kesal, tak terima hasil dietnya beberapa bulan ini di katakan hasil oplas, hell yang benar saja. " Aku bukan orang sekaya dirimu yang bisa oplas kapanpun kamu mau, kalau kamu masih mengingat persahabatan kita yang dulu sebelum aku menikah, kau pasti tahu tak ada yang berubah dengan wajahku. Yah mungkin ada perubahan sedikit setelah aku melahirkan. " Ya, memang Sehun merasa setelah melahirkan Taera bagian dada dan bokongnya makin padat berisi.

" Kau... "

" Apa lagi, kau ingin mengatakan aku oplas atau apa? maaf, aku tak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu. Dari pada itu lebih baik kau urus saja mantan suamiku itu, kau sudah lama selingkuh dengannya kan, dan kau bilang ia mencintaimu, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kalian tidak menikah? " sindir Sehun sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taemin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

" Sial, bagaimana Sehun bisa seseksi itu, bagaimana kalau Minho melihatnya, ia akan berpaling pada Sehun kembali. " Taemin meremas gaun yang dipakainya dengan gelisah, lalu menatap ke arah Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam taksi. Bahkan hanya dengan mengenakan kaos dan sepatu sneakers, Sehun tetap terlihat begitu cantik dan seksi. Apakah ini karma untuknya karena ia pernah menghina Sehun dulu, apakah Minho akan meninggalkannya? Sungguh, Taemin merasa takut sekarang.

" OPPA... " Taera menjerit kencang saat memasuki apartemen Jongin dan langsung berlari menubruk Taeoh yang tengah duduk di lantai, asyik bermain dengan ironman yang baru di belikan Jongin.

" Taela belaaatttt... " Keluh Taeoh, karena Taera yang menindih tubuhnya.

" Sayang, kasian oppa kesakitan tuh. " Tegur Sehun.

Taera cepat cepat bangkit dari atas tubuh Taeoh dan menatap cemas pada oppanya itu. " Oppa... Tae minta maaf... " Taera mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Taeoh sekilas.

" Tidak apa, ayo main sama oppa... " Taeoh menarik Taera untuk duduk di dekatnya dan keduanya pun segera sibuk bermain kembali.

" Taeoh melupakan mommy, eoh. " Sehun cemberut.

" Maafkan Taeoh, mommy. " Taeoh cepat cepat berdiri dan mengecup pipi Sehun yang duduk di sofa sebelum kembali duduk di samping Taera.

" Kau datang sayang. " Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar segera menghampiri anaknya, mengecup pipi Taeoh dan Taera bergantian sebelum duduk di samping Sehun dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. " Aku merindukanmu. " Bisik Jongin setelah mengecup lembut bibir Sehun.

" Aku juga. " Balas Sehun. sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Jongin yang hanya ditutupi kaos dalam saja. Pria itu memang lebih suka hanya memakai kaos dalam dan juga bokser saat di rumah.

" Kau tidak ke kantor lagi? "

Jongin menggeleng. " Aku tidak sibuk hari ini sayang, tapi kata sekretarisku tadi nanti ada karyawan dari perusahaan klien yang akan kemari mengantarkan berkas perjanjian. "

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, saat itulah bel pintu berbunyi. " Biar aku yang buka. " Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa menyadari tatapan Jongin yang tertuju pada booty seksinya.

Jongin tersenyum saat mengingat pertama kalinya ia melarang Sehun untuk mengikuti program diet dan juga olahraga, ia sangat takut kalau Sehun akan sakit kala itu, dan Sehun sempat marah kepadanya. Dia bilang kalau dia akan berjanji tetap menjaga kesehatannya saat diet, dan melihat kesungguhan Sehun, akhirnya Jongin membiarkan kekasihnya itu menjalani programnya dan hasilnya memang sangat menakjubkan, tubuh Sehun menjadi begitu seksi. Meski Jongin tidak keberatan dengan tubuh berisi Sehun namun ia juga tak menyangkal kalau ia menyukai bentuk tubuh Sehun yang sekarang.

" Mau apa kau kesini? "

Suara Sehun yang terdengar ketus mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dengan segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

" Sehun, ini kau. "

Itu Minho, yang kini menatap kekasihnya dengan mata melotot.

" Ya, ini aku, apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

" Sajangnim menyuruhku mengantarkan berkas pada rekan bisnisnya. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahnya? " tuntut Minho.

" Sehun kekasihku, ada yang salah dengan itu? " tanya Jongin, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan menarik kekasihnya itu untuk makin merapat dengannya.

Minho menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tak percaya. " kau menghidupi dirimu dengan menjadi pelacur orang kaya ini? "

Plakk

" Jaga bicaramu itu. " ucap Sehun.

" Aku benar bukan, kalau tidak bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan tubuhmu seperti sekarang. " Minho menatap lapar pada tubuh seksi Sehun. " Kembalilah padaku dan kau tidak perlu lagi menjadi pelacur pria ini Sehuna, kau akan menjadi istriku lagi. "

Bugh

" Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kau mendekati calon istriku, asal kau tahu sebentar lagi kami akan menikah dan Sehun tidak perlu kembali pada pria menyedihkan seperti dirimu. " Ucap Jongin kejam.

" Sehuna, aku... "

" Pergilah dari sini Minho- ssi, hubungan kita sudah berakhir. " Desis Sehun. " Aku tak akan pernah mau kembali padamu. "

" Arrggghhtttt... kenapa dulu kau tidak merubah penampilanmu seperti ini Sehuna, kalau tidak aku mungkin tidak akan menceraikanmu. " Frustasi Minho.

Sehun menatap Minho dengan raut wajah datarnya. " Kau tahu, mungkin kalau kau tulus mencintaiku, kau tidak akan pernah menyesali seperti apapun bentuk tubuhku dulu, dan tetap menerimaku apa adanya. Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku. Pergilah, Taemin mungkin sudah menunggumu. Bukankah kau meninggalkanku demi dia yang kau bilang lebih seksi itu. Selamat siang. " Sehun menutup pintu apartemen Jongin tepat di hadapan Minho, melepaskan lingkaran tangan Jongin dipinggangnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Jongin mengikutinya hingga keduanya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan mini yang juga merupakan ruang kerja milik Jongin.

" Kau marah? " tanya Jongin pelan.

Sehun menggeleng.

" Kau masih mencintainya? "

Sehun kembali menggeleng.

" Mau menikah denganku. "

Sehun mengangguk, sebelum sedetik kemudian menyadari apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Dihadapannya kini Jongin tengah tersenyum lebar. " Sudah ku duga kau akan mengiyakan ucapanku. Aku bahagia sayang, bulan depan kita akan menikah. " Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang.

" Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? " tanya Sehun lirih.

" Tidak. Itu bahkan terlalu lama untukku sayang. Hei, kau tidak protes dengan lamaranku yang seperti itu? "

Sehun menggeleng. " Bagi seorang janda sepertiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, oppa. "

Jongin tersenyum geli. " Terima kasih sudah menerima lamaran duda ini, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu. " Pria itu menempelkan keningnya di kening Sehun, sebelum kemudian bibirnya yang menggantikan keningnya. Jongin menciumi kelopak matanya, pipinya, ujung hidungnya. Tangan Jongin melingkar dengan erat di pinggang ramping Sehun.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin. "

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya, ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut dan memabukkan bagi Sehun ketika bibir Jongin melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, ciuman itu tidak lama karena bibir Jongin yang turun menciumi lehernya, sesekali menggigit pelan menimbulkan desahan lembut dari Sehun. wanita cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan Jongin makin leluasa menciumi lehernya. Napasnya terengah.

" Oppa... "

Perlahan tangan Jongin bergerak ke ujung kaos yang dipakai Sehun, menariknya ke atas dan meloloskannya melewati kepala kekasihnya itu. Sehun menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah sebelum melumat kembali bibir kemerahan itu. tangannya yang bebas menyusup kebalik bra yang dipakai Sehun dan meremas lembut payudara kekasihnya.

Sehun mengerang dalam ciumannya saat jari jari Jongin menekan dan mempermainkan nipplenya. Sementara tangan Jongin yang satunya lagi bergerak menyusuri perut mulus Sehun dan berhenti tepat di kancing jelana jeansnya. Dengan hati hati masih dengan melumat bibir Sehun, Jongin membuka kancing celana yang dipakai Sehun, menarik turun resletingnya dan tangannya segera menyusup masuk, menyentuh pusat gairah Sehun dengan jarinya.

" Oppahhh...ahhhhh... " Sehun mengerang pelan.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Sehun dan bibirnya turun, menciumi leher mulusnya dan terus berlanjut ke bahunya dan kemudian makin turun kedadanya, membuka bra yang dipakai kekasihnya dan kemudian mengulum payudaranya bergantian, sesekali ia menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas dan memainkan nipplenya yang menegang.

" Oppa... Please... " desah Sehun, kakinya gemetar saat Jongin menarik turun celana jeansnya dan juga celana dalamnya. Jemari Jongin kembali bermain dengan pusat gairah Sehun, pria itu melumat dada Sehun sebelum memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam kelembapan milik Sehun.

" Ahhh... Oppaaaahhhh... "

Sehun mengaitkan tangannya di leher Jongin, sesekali ia menunduk untuk menciumi leher kekasihnya itu. wanita itu melenguh pelan saat Jongin menambahkan satu lagi jarinya ke dalam pusat gairahnya.

" MOMMYYYYY... MOMMYYYY DI MANAAAAA... TAE MENANGIS MAU PIPIIISSS... " Terdengar teriakan dari Taeoh.

Sehun segera mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menjauh. Napas keduanya terengah.

" MAMAAAA... " kali ini Taera yang berteriak.

" Ya, sayang... mama segera keluar. " Balas Sehun. ia menaikkan kembali celana dalam dan juga celana jeansnya yang melorot, lalu memakai kaosnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

" Kau tidak memakai bramu sayang? " tanya Jongin.

" Nanti saja, aku harus keluar sebelum anak anak merajuk. " Jawab Sehun.

" Kau sengaja ingin menggodaku, payudaramu keliatan jelas sayang. " Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang dan meremas dadanya dengan lembut.

" Oppa... lepaskan, nanti anak anak merajuk. "

" Lalu bagaimana kalau aku yang merajuk. " Jongin memasang muka cemberutnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengarnya. " Aku akan mengurusmu nanti, sekarang daddy sabar dulu biarkan aku mengurus anak anak lebih dulu. " Sehun membelai pipi Jongin dengan lembut.

" Aku mencintaimu. " Jongin mengecup lembut bibir Sehun dan kemudian melumatnya. Untuk sesaat keduanya kembali terhanyut dalam ciuman manis itu. Hingga kembali teriakan membahana Taeoh merusak suasana.

" MOMMYYYYY... "

" YA SAYANG, MOMMY HERE! " Balas Sehun, ia melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

" Arrgghhttt, Sepertinya kita harus mempercepat pernikahan kita sayang, agar aku bisa bulan madu denganmu tanpa gangguan anak anak. " Erang Jongin frustasi.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. " Aku sih terserah pada oppa saja. " Ucapnya.

" Kalau begitu minggu depan kita menikah. " Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin mengecup bibir Sehun lagi ketika dengan tiba tiba pintu ruangan kerjanya di buka dari luar, Taeoh masuk bersama dengan Taera.

" Mommy, daddy apa yang kalian lakukan? Taela mau pipis. " Tanya Taeoh yang masih menggandeng Taera.

Jongin dan Sehun berpandangan sejenak, sebelum Jongin tersenyum lebar dan berjongkok di depan kedua anak kecil itu. " Mommy sedang membantu Daddy bekerja sayang, Taera mau pipis? "

Taera langsung mengangguk. " ne, papa. "

" Mau papa yang bantuin? " tawar Jongin dengan nada lembut.

" Mau. " Jawab Taera antusias.

" Kalau begitu ayo. " Jongin membawa tubuh mungil Taera ke dalam gendongannya sebelum ia berdiri tegak dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sehun yang memperhatikan itu semua, tersenyum penuh haru melihat kedekatan anaknya dengan Jongin. Jongin memang menyukai anak kecil, karena itu ia bisa menerima kehadiran Taera dengan mudah, bahkan Jongin juga sempat bilang pada Sehun, kalau mereka menikah nanti, ia ingin mempunyai anak lagi dengan Sehun tentunya.

Mengingat soal hamil, senyum di wajah Sehun memudar, tergantikan oleh wajahnya yang memucat. Hamil? Tubuhnya akan gendut lagi kalau ia hamil, dan bayangan Jongin yang pergi meninggalkannya sama seperti Minho berkelebat di dalam otaknya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, apakah ia siap harus menjadi janda untuk kedua kalinya?

" Mommy... mommy kenapa? " Taeoh yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Sehun, terlihat cemas.

" Mommy, tidak apa apa sayang. Sementara menunggu Taera selesai pipis, Taeoh mau membantu mommy menyiapkan makan siang kita sayang? "

" Mau... " jawab Taeoh semangat. Ya, jam makan siang memang sudah terlewat sekarang, pantas saja Taeoh merasa kelaparan.

Jongin menyadari ada yang sedikit berubah dari kekasihnya itu, setelah makan siang mereka yang sedikit terlambat, Sehun sepertinya terus menghindarinya. Wajah kekasih cantiknya itu juga terlihat murung, apakah Sehun sedang ada masalah? Melihat kekasihnya yang terus menghindar, Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kantor, dan memilih menunggu Sehun di ruang keluarga yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Taeoh, tempat Sehun sedang menidurkan kedua malaikat kesayangannya.

" Sayang... "

Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar Taeoh, usai menidurkan anaknya dan juga Taeoh, langsung menoleh pada Jongin yang kini melangkah dengan cepat ke arahnya. " Kau belum pergi ke kantor. "

" Belum, dan aku tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kantor. " Jawab Jongin setibanya di hadapan Sehun.

" Kenapa? "

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kamu kenapa sayang, setelah aku kembali dari kamar mandi bersama Taera, kau terkesan menghindariku. Kamu marah, aku yang mengantar Taera pipis? " tanya Jongin.

Sehun langsung menggeleng. " Tidak. "

Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan lembut dan membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun hanya menurut dalam diam. Jongin mendudukkan tubuh Sehun di tepi ranjang sementara ia bersimpuh di hadapan wanita cantik itu.

" Sekarang katakan sejujurnya padaku, kamu sedang ada masalah apa sayang? "

Sehun menggeleng. " Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa, oppa. "

" Bohong. " Sahut Jongin. " Sayang, kamu tahu kan kita sebentar lagi menikah, dan aku ingin rumah tangga kita nantinya berjalan dengan adanya kepercayaan dan kejujuran. Karena buat apa kita menikah kalau tidak ada kejujuran dan kepercayaan kita pada pasangan masing masing. Sekarang ayo katakan padaku, jangan malu atau takut. " Bujuk Jongin lembut.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan ragu. " Oppa bilang setelah kita menikah kau ingin punya anak lagi kan? "

Jongin mengangguk. " Apa itu masalahnya kau tidak ingin punya anak dariku? "

" Bukan karena itu. " sahut Sehun. " Oppa tau bukan, Minho menceraikanku karena setelah mempunyai anak, aku berubah menjadi gendut, aku takut... " rasanya Sehun tidak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

" Kamu takut kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu sama seperti dia? "

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

" Sayang, coba kau ingat lagi, saat pertemuan kita, tubuhmu jauh lebih berisi dari ini. Dan saat itu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, kemudian kau bilang ingin diet, saat itu bukankah aku juga melarangmu karena bagiku seperti apapun dirimu aku akan menerimamu apa adanya, tapi kau tetap bersikeras ingin menurunkan berat badanmu kan. "

Sehun tertegun, ya memang dari awal Jongin tidak pernah memprotes keadaan tubuhnya yang gendut, justru sekarang saat ia berhasil menurunkan berat badannya Jongin banyak protes karena ia makan sedikit, pria dihadapannya ini begitu peduli dengan kesehatannya, karena itu ia selalu marah apabila Sehun jarang makan. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak bisa mempercayai ketulusan kekasihnya.

" Oppa... Maaf... " bisiknya pelan.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan sayang, kau mungkin hanya sedikit trauma dengan masa lalumu, tapi percayalah aku bukan seorang pria seperti itu. " Jongin bangkit dari duduknya di lantai, sedikit menunduk untuk mencium kening Sehun. " Karena bagiku dihatiku hanya akan ada namamu dan juga anak-anak kita sayang. I love you, just you, only you, and always love you. "

.

End

HAPPY KAIHUNDAYS, 94DAYS, BEARBUNNYDAYS, COKLATSUSUDAYS ... MOGA SELALU AWET N MEMBERI BANYAK MOMEN UNTUK PARA KHHS. LOVE U. DAN BUDAYAKAN REVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA FF

SYAKILA.W


End file.
